Oni Ai (鬼 愛)
by KandyMiraj
Summary: "I will never leave you. I love you, and there's no way anyone or anything is going to change that. I promise." And she knows it's true, because it's him who promises it. (Fem!Naruto x Gray - Rated M for later chapters and my dirty little mouth that can't be cleaned with Orbit. I apologize if anyone's OOC!)
1. - Oni

Oni = Demon

_**NOTICE: I had to change some things in this chapter and the next because I had the ages wrong! Sorry D;**_

_**A/N: Alright! My first Fairy Tail fanfic but not my first ever fanfic! BUT it IS my first ever crossover! Soooo... yeah. Lol. I have no idea where this idea came to me but I felt like we should have a Naruko (Fem!Naruto) story mixed with Fairy Tail. I'm still gonna keep some of the Naruto ideas but it's mostly going to be Fairy Tail (no ninjas, sorry). Btw, the country of Seven is real and I made up the guild name at the beginning! Alright let us get this thing started! Naru-chan, roll the disclaimer please!**_

**_Naruko: Hai! _****_Kandy-chan does not own _****Naruto****_ or _****Fairy Tail****_. Those ideas go to their respective owners. She will not make profit off of this in any way and anything that you don't recognize most likely belongs to her!_**

* * *

**October, 10th - Year X766  
The country of Seven**

_A long time ago, a powerful demon fox appeared with nine tails. With its powerful tails, it could smash mountains and create tidal waves. A band of mages rose to defend their country from attack._

_"We have to wait until Master gets here!"_

_"We can't let it get any closer to our village!"_

_One great mage was able to imprison the monster, but died in the process. This mage was known as Minato Namikaze, the master of the mage guild: Fushichou Shinobi. The master used his magic to seal the monster - known as Kyuubi - inside his newborn daughter. The rumors of this event spread throughout the world, every country feared the power of the Kyuubi._

_Thus, bestowing said fear and hatred on the poor child: Naruko Uzumaki. _

* * *

**Year X777  
The Kingdom of Fiore  
**

Her laughs echoed around the small town she had been living in for the past year. Ever since her 'caretaker' - if that horrid woman could be called that since she didn't care at all - died when she was 5, Naruko had been traveling around and finally stopped at a town called Oriberu _**(right above Magnolia, I think that's what it** **says)**_. This was the last day she'd spend in the village before she set out to Magnolia in search of Fairy Tail. She didn't really think they'd accept her, but she could at least try - right? Since the villagers were just like everyone else, hating and hitting her all the time for reasons unbeknownst to her, she decided to go out with a bang.

Every building in the town was painted a nice combination of purple, green, and orange. Well, that was a nice combination in Naruko's opinion. Though all she did was take a bunch of paint buckets and throw the contents at the houses. She still had one bucket of orange paint left in her right hand as she ran from the townspeople trying to catch her.

"Naruko! Why did you do such a thing?!"

"You're really gonna get it this time!"

Naruko cackled, "I don't care! You know your problem? You can't do the things I do! Only I can do this! I'm better than all of you! 'ttebane~!"

The blonde 11-year-old turned a sudden corner and jumped over the fence, into the bushes on the other side. She held completely still and quiet as the two men chasing her ran straight past and around another corner. Naruko grinned and jumped back over the fence.

"Pssh~. Idiots!"

"Who is?!"

She gasped and spun around to come face to face with another set of men that had apparently been following too far behind for her to notice. Before she could turn to run away, the man in front grabbed her hair and yanked her to the ground. Pain exploded in her sides as the men began to kick her around on the ground. Other townspeople joined in and began stepping on her, pulling her hair, and some even burning her with their cigarettes - all the while yelling profanities.

"Stupid bitch!"

"Why don't you just die, demon?"

"Life would be so much _better_ that way!"

"Your parents probably killed themselves so they wouldn't have to deal with you!"

Naruko grabbed one of the feet that was directed at her head and jumped up, lunging at the man and tackling him to the ground, "Urusai!"

She swung her leg around and caught one of the women in the backs of her knees, making her fall to the ground. She prepared to jump at another man, planning to break his nose, when someone caught her and threw her back towards the ground. Her arms went up to cover her head as the townspeople began stepping on her again. Then, suddenly, everyone was gone. Naruko lifted her head to see that everyone had been knocked away and lay in different positions with swirly eyes. She blinked.

"You there, gaki. Daijobu?"

Naruko turned to look at the small, elderly man approaching her. She blinked again.

"H-hai. Did you...?" She pointed over to the townspeople.

"Mmm." The man nodded.

"Arigato, ji-chan."

The man raised an eyebrow but otherwise shrugged off the nickname, "My name is Makarov. Yours?"

Naruko stood up and dusted off her outfit, before jabbing a thumb into her chest and grinning, "Naruko Uzumaki!"

Wait a second.

"M-Makarov? As in the master of Fairy Tail?! Sugoi!"

Makarov smiled, "So you've heard of us? Are you a mage?"

Naruko nodded, beaming, "Hai! I was actually on my way to Magnolia to ask if I could join!"

"Well, I could never turn down such a pretty girl. Let's go."

Eh? Pretty? Wait a second... That was it? It was that easy? Naruko inwardly shrugged, _Whatever, I got in! _

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Makarov asked, as if suddenly remembering that children usually had parents.

"Oh, I don't have any." Naruko waved her hand and grinned, "C'mon. Let's go, Ero-ji-chan! You said I could join, ne? So what are we waiting for?" She kept rambling on, but Makarov eventually tuned her out.

_Seems like we've got another interesting child joining us.  
_

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, I don't know if you know this, but Natsu joined Fairy Tail in the year X777. I'm assuming his age and I'll just make an age list of the main characters that will be used in the near future.  
**_

_****__**Naruko Uzumaki = 18 (X784), joined at 11 (X777) - Joined a couple months before Natsu**_  
Natsu Dragneel = 18 (X784), joins at 11 (X777) - Joined after Igneel left  
Gray Fullbuster = 18 (X784), joined at 10 (X776) - Joined after Ul died  
Kana Alberona = 18 (X784), joined at 8 (X774) - In one chapter, she says that she joined before Mira & Erza  
Erza Scarlet = 19 (X784), joined at 11 (X776) - Joined a couple months after Gray (In one episode, she says that her battle with Jellal was 8 years long, she's 19 so that means she joined at 11)  
Mirajane Strauss = 19 (X784), joined at 10 (X775)  
_**Elfman Strauss = 18 (X784), joined at 9 (X775) - Joined with Mira**_  
Lisanna Strauss = 17 (X784), joined at 8 (X775) - Joined with Mira  
_**Laxus Dreyar = 23 (X784), joined at 8 (X769)**_  
Gildarts Clive = 45 (X784), ...I have no idea when he joined, lol...

_**etc...**_

Urusai = Shut up  
Gaki = brat, kid  
Hai = yes  
Arigato = Thank you  
Ji-chan = Gramps  
Ero-ji-chan = Pervy Gramps  
'ttebane = Translated to 'ya know' in the anime, it's one of Naruto' verbal ticks he got from his mother.  
Sugoi = awesome, cool, amazing, etc  
Daijobu = Are you alright?  


_**12-20-12  
9:39pm  
**_


	2. - Fueari Teru & Oni

Fueari Teru + Oni = Fairy Tail + Demon

_**A/N: 'Kay! Second chapter is here! c: Yayyyyyyyyz. Lol. Anywhore, the chapters will be longer than that prologue. And I might follow the manga but mostly I'm gonna be making up my own things because I don't really see where Naruko can fit in the manga plots. Alright, Naru-chan, wanna kick off the disclaimer?**_

_**Naruko: Hai~! **__**Kandy-chan does not own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Fairy Tail****_!_**_** Those ideas go to their respective owners~! She will not make profit off of this in any way and anything that you don't recognize most likely belongs to her!**__** Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Year X777  
Magnolia**

"Ooh~! Sugoi! It's so big!" Naruko grinned up at the building in front of her.

Makarov chuckled, "I'm sure you'd like it better if we went inside."

She beamed, "Yeah!"

As soon as the doors flung open, Naruko had to duck from the sudden cup that went flying at her. But that was nothing compared to the pandemonium going on. Everyone was fighting? Food, drinks, and furniture were flying everywhere, everyone was either punching another person or laughing at the fights.

She turned to Makarov, "I'm confused, Ero-ji-chan, why are they fighting?"

Instead of telling the poor girl that these occurrences were normal, Makarov opted on breaking it up. He grew several times his size, to Naruko's astonishment, and stormed into the room (destroying some furniture on the way). He brought his fist down (literally) on some of the fighters and everyone snapped to attention immediately, and Makarov finally went back to his normal size.

"Master." A girl with short, red hair spoke first.

Personally, Naruko thought her armor was cool.

"We have a new member," Makarov motioned to the blonde still at the doors.

Then everyone's attention was on a very uncomfortable 11-year-old Jinchuriki.

Someone in the room scoffed after a few silent moments and Naruko's attention was pulled to a black-haired boy in boxers, "Great. Like we need another girl. Soon enough this whole place will be covered with flowers, pink, and frilly things."

"Gray!" The redhead shouted.

"What? Look at her! I bet she spends more time shampooing her hair than practicing her magic!"

Naruko instinctively grabbed one of her butt-length, blonde locks and looked at it. Was it _really_ that ridiculous? Suddenly, a couple of clangs sounded out and she looked up to see Gray twitching on the floor and the scowling redhead standing over him. Naruko covered her mouth to hide her normally shockingly loud cackle.

"You'll have to excuse him." Makarov sighed and started to walk towards the bar, "Erza, Mirajane, you know what to do." Then a girl with brown hair walked up to him, asking him about how the 'council meeting' went.

Naruko was suddenly flanked by the redhead and a white-haired girl.

"What's your name?" The white-haired girl asked first.

She instinctively grinned and jabbed her thumb to her chest, "Naruko Uzumaki!"

The redhead nodded with her arms crossed, as if approving, "I am Erza Scarlet."

_Fitting..._

"The name's Mirajane."

"Erza, huh? I like your armor." Naruko nodded to her.

"Alright, alright, she's not that great," Mira interrupted and Erza glared out of the corner of her eye, "I'm supposed to put the guild mark on you. Where do you want it?"

That was the problem, Naruko had always thought about where she would place it if the guild accepted her. Finally, she stuck out her right hand and Mira placed the orange stamp there.

"Alright, now that that's settled, you'll be staying in Fairy Hills with us, where you'll have to pay rent with the money you make from your missions." Erza motioned for Naruko to follow while Mirajane marched in front without a word.

"We already have empty rooms so you'll just take one of those." Mira explained as they made their way to the dorms.

The room was huge, in Naruko's opinion. I was kinda plain according to the girls, but this was much better than anything Naruko had ever seen. Plus, she could always decorate it later. There was a white, queen size bed up against the center of the left wall, with a bedside table on the right; a dresser across the room from it. In addition, there was a large window on the far wall and a desk with a chair under it. She ran to open what she assumed was the bathroom door, and a huge grin spread across her face when she saw the large bathroom set. She walked up to the sink and looked to the mirror above it. Maybe it _was_ time for just _one_ more change to complete the transition of her life. She yanked the drawers open and almost immediately found what she was looking for.

_Guess I'll just take that as a sign,_ she smirked.

Grabbing all of her blonde locks in one fist, she used the other hand to cut it all off in one swoop. There was a collective gasp at the doorway and Naruko turned to see Erza and Mira at the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" Mira yelled as she ran to Naruko's side. "I liked your hair!"

Naruko shrugged, "I wanted a change."

Mira sighed, "At least let me straighten it out."

Mira took the scissors and started snipping away. Erza's scowled, still at the door, with her arms crossed. _Did this have something to do with what Gray said? _She narrowed her eyes at the clump of blonde hair before twirling and stalking out of the main door.

* * *

"Gray!" The redhead stomped through the guild in search of the Ice Make mage.

She found said stripper at a table with Kana and Elfman. He was putting his pants back on - presumably after Kana reminded him - when he heard the shout. Needless to say, seeing him run while still trying to get his pants up was funny for everyone watching.

"Oh no you don't!" Erza pounced and tackled him to the ground.

Gray let out an unmanly squeal when he hit the ground and tried to cover it up by coughing. It only made the guild laugh harder. Erza picked him up and proceeded to drag him out by his ear.

"Oi, oi! What's this all about, Erza?" He stumbled over his own feet as he tried to keep up with the Exquip mage.

"You need to apologize to Naruko."

Gray pulled out of her grip, "Who?"

Erza rolled her eyes, "Our new member. She cut her hair and I think it's because of what you said."

"So? It's not my fault she can't take a joke. I didn't make her a crybaby."

"That's not just it, Gray! She's our nakama now and that's no way to make a first impression!"

"I didn't even know her name, she's not my nakama! And you can't just order me around!"

Erza's face darkened as she glared into his eyes, "You _will_ apologize. _Now_."

"H-hai."

* * *

In the end, Naruko's spiky hair ended up just barely brushing her shoulders. She raked her fingers through it and smirked, _It's not as bad as I thought it would be._

"You really are and idiot." Mira sighed as she cleaned up the fallen hair.

Naruko shrugged, "So I've been told."

After they cleaned up, they started making their way towards the guild again. Just as they entered, they saw Erza stomping towards the door; dragging Gray by the ear behind her. She stopped at the sight of the blonde and pushed the black-haired boy forward.

"Go on."

Gray blushed and looked to the side, "Suman."

...

"What?"

He glared at the new member in front of him, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, you didn't have to go and cut your hair."

"...You think I cut my hair because of your stupid comment from earlier?"

He blinked in surprise, "Uh... well, yeah."

Everyone was taken aback when Naruko burst into a loud cackle, "I don't care about what some half-naked freak says about me!"

Gray blushed as he heard the guild laugh from behind him.

"I just wanted a change, ya know? I figured: new life, new appearance." She cackled again, "Don't get so full of yourself! It doesn't matter what you say about me, I will never change for someone else. You can either accept me for who I am or never talk to me again. Either way, it's not my problem. I don't need your approval."

Erza smirked, the girl wasn't that bad. At least she wasn't a pushover. She definitely had strong opinions and wouldn't be deterred. Over by the bar, Makarov smiled into his drink, _Yes. Another interesting child, indeed._

Gray gritted his teeth and grabbed Naruko by the front of her black shirt, "Don't call me a freak!"

Naruko grinned, "Then don't be one. _Stripper_."

"What did you say?"

"Oh? Are you deaf now, too?"

The guild laughed.

"Urusai!"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll make you!"

Naruko grinned, "I'd like to see you try."

And so, another epic battle in Fairy Tail ensued.

* * *

_**A/N: I don't mean to make Gray seem bratty. But he was a bit rude when he was young. He'll grow out of it thought!  
**__**Thanks for reading, dollies!**_

Suman = Another way of saying sorry (there's like 10 different ways; ware, sumimasen, etc)  
Urusai = Shut up  
Hai = Yes  
Sugoi = Awesome, cool, amazing, etc  
Ero-ji-chan = Pervy Gramps  
Nakama = friend  
Oi = Hey

Btw, check out my Tumblr please!  
(www . kandymiraj . tumblr . com)  
w/o the spaces.  
~K. Miraj~  


_**12-27-12  
11:59 am  
**_


	3. - Yukinage & Oni

Yukinage + Oni = Snowball Fights + Demon

_**A/N: Alright, so everyone who voted for a pairing said Naruko x Gray. SOOOOO, Naruko x Gray it shall be! And I already have a few ideas c: About Juvia, well I'll come up with something! Thanks to **_**BlackFire-Forx _,_ chm01 _,_ Tharenah _,_ Tiryla _,_ Syrune _,__ & _KaylahMishata **_**for leaving reviews. I really appreciate it! This will kinda just be a filler chapter (kinda like a filler episode) so it will be shorter (and dumber) than the other chapters! I will get more on topic after this! I promise! Naru-chan, roll the disclaimer!  
**_

_**Na**__ruko: **Hai~! **__**Kandy-chan does not own **_******Naruto**_****__** or **_******Fairy Tail**_********__!__** Those ideas go to their respective owners~! She will not make profit off of this in any way and anything that you don't recognize most likely belongs to her (plot, OC's, etc)!**__** Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Year X779  
Magnolia**

To say that Naruko was a bit competitive was a massive understatement. Like saying Erza only _liked _strawberry cake.**  
**

"Get back here, Stripper!" The 13-year-old blonde yelled as she continued to try and shake the snow out of her orange jacket.

Gray laughed as he ran away, "Come and get me, Blondie!"

Just before he got nailed with a snowball and fell to the ground. Naruko dug her heels into the ground and faced a grinning Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Oh sh-"

"_Language_!" Erza, the 'supervisor', yelled from the sidelines before continuing to stuff her face with cake.

Natsu laughed and raised another snowball. Naruko took off sprinting into the trees to gain some coverage.

"Oi! Cheater!"

"How is this cheating, idiot?" She laughed.

She heard feet pounding behind her. But there was something weird about them. Where there... two sets? Naruko glanced behind her for a second to see both Gray and Natsu in pursuit.

"Hey, that's not fair! It can't be two vs one!" The blonde yelled over her shoulder.

Gray shrugged, "Okay." And kicked Natsu's feet from under him before continuing to chase down Naruko.

And of course, Naruko being Naruko, she tripped over a tree root and was sent face first into the snow. Ignoring the stinging sensation, she scrambled back up and awkwardly ran away. Well, she didn't get far. Gray could touch the tips of her golden pigtails and she just had to turn and check. Yeah, running backwards in the snow? Not a good idea.

She turned to see Gray right behind her.

"What the f-"

"_Language_!"

Naruko tripped over her own feet, falling back into the snow. Gray went tumbling just after, right on top of her. He caught himself with his arms, but on Naruko's chest. And under his hands, he could feel the subtle curves that he otherwise couldn't see due to her baggy orange and blue jacket. Both their faces lit on fire when they realized what happened and Naruko kicked him off of her before running away. Gray sat in the snow, waiting for his face to cool down and the weird (and annoying) feeling in his stomach to go away. He didn't know why he felt like that and it frustrated him to know end.

He got up and kicked the snow before trudging back to the guild, _What a stupid girl!_

* * *

Naruko ran back towards the guild, willing the weird feeling in her stomach and the fire in her face to go away. This was all Gray's fault!

_What a freaking pervert! What an ass!_

Why the hell was this happening to her?

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, I know, I suck. I didn't update for a long time and when I did, it was a filler. Oh well. Forgive me, dollies. The next chapter will be the start of the arc. It will involve some **_**Naruto _characters!_**

**____****Thanks for reading, dollies!  
Btw, check out my Tumblr please!  
(www . kandymiraj . tumblr . com)  
w/o the spaces.  
~K. Miraj~**

**____****01-20-13  
9:41 pm**


	4. - Namekuji Tsunade-hime & Oni

Namekuji Tsunade-hime + Oni = Slug Princess, Tsunade + Demon

_**A/N: Wow, I kind of just dropped off the face of the planet for a while there. SO SORRY D': FORGIVE ME DOLLIES!  
**_

_**Okay, first off: Thank you to **_**ruhiko _, _HawaiianGurlNaLuForever _, _gaarablack _, _Baylee1100 , Lanky Nathan _, & _Seta _for reviewing. I do apologize greatly for the short chapters, dollies! I have a horrible problem with chapter lengths so from now on I'm really going to try and make them at __least 3000 words, as opposed to the 1000 - 1500 they've been so far. _**

**_Okay, if you hadn't noticed, Tsunade will be in this chapter. I'm going to make her one of Naruko's teachers (to teach healing magic & super strength) and Jiraiya is going to be another one (to teach Wind Magic and Summoning Jutsu). I totally forgot what kind of magic Jiraiya has but in this he'll have wind magic. Btw, about the town in the beginning, I have no idea if that's what it says, but its the town two above Magnolia - I think that's what it says. Okay, let's do this! Naru-chan, you know what to do!_**

_**Na**__ruko: **Hai~! **__**Kandy-chan does not own **_******Naruto**_****__** or **_******Fairy Tail**_********__!__** Those ideas go to their respective owners~! She will not make profit off of this in any way and anything that you don't recognize most likely belongs to her (plot, OC's, etc)!**__ Enjoy!_

* * *

**Year** **X779**  
**Kuruugi**

"Aaah~! Another successful job, completed!" Naruko smiled to herself and walked with her arms behind her head.

It was really just a job to rid the town of the monster that had been terrorizing the town for a while. Nothing big, but as far as the townspeople were concerned, there was still one more monster. Naruko didn't mind that much, the citizens could say whatever they wanted, as long as they payed her. She grinned, and they _did_ pay her, listening to the jewels jingle around in her frog wallet; Gama-chan.

"Uwah!" Naruko grunted as something knocked her to the ground.

Maybe she should've had her eyes open.

A blonde woman, looking to be in her mid to late twenties, looked down at the kid she had just knocked to the ground with her bosom. Naruko stared back up at the woman.

"Holy shit, you have huge tits, onee-chan."

Obviously not the right thing to say. The woman immediately punched the younger blonde in the head, causing the road to crack in various places when Naruko's head collided with it.

"Is that anyway for you to be talking, gaki? Never say that to anyone, especially _me_, ever again." The woman's voice was strong and firm, as if she was used to leading people and leaving no room for argument.

And _damn_ could that woman punch. Naruko had never felt such physical pain in her 13-year-old life. And she knew, she _had_ to learn how to do that. This woman would be the fastest way, for sure.

Naruko sprung up from the ground when the woman began to walk away and grabbed onto her green jacket. The woman looked back.

"You have to teach me how to do that, onee-chan!" She grinned.

"No." The woman deadpanned.

"What?! Why?"

"You're a kid. And I don't want to."

"Wait," Naruko called when the woman started forward again, "who are you?"

"Tsunade Senju."

Naruko's mouth dropped open, "Tsunade Senju?! As in one of the Seiten Daimado?"

Tsunade's mouth tilted into the smallest smirk, "That's correct."

"Now there's no _way_ I'm taking 'no' for an answer!" The blonde Jinchuriki declared.

"Too bad," the busty woman replied, "because I'm not changing my mind."

"I'll make you a deal, then!"

Tsunade scoffed, "Me? Making a deal with _you_, a kid?"

Naruko's eyes shone mischievously and it matched perfectly with her smirk, "I heard you suck at gambling."

That was all Tsunade needed to hear, "Alright. Fine. I'll teach you if you can last 30 minutes with me in a battle."

30 minutes?! Naruko cringed. That wasn't fair! If the punch earlier had hurt that much, even though she was obviously not trying, then Naruko wouldn't last _5_ minutes! But, not one to give up, Naruko grinned and immediately agreed.

"You have a week to train," Tsunade went on, "Then we'll meet up here and I'll take you to my training grounds for the fight. When you lose, you have to leave me alone and I'll never teach you. And hey, if you win - though that's impossible, I'll even throw in jii-chan's necklace." She lifted a green crystal that hung on a black rope from her collarbone. "It's my most prized possession."

"I don't want that sorry necklace!"

"Do you realize how valuable this necklace is? It was my grandfather's necklace, the first and strongest Seiten Daimado! You could buy three mountains with this." Tsunade held up three fingers.

_So much money!_ Naruko grinned.

"Then, deal! I'm going to beat you no matter what! 'ttebane~!"

* * *

"Liar." Was Natsu's reaction when Naruko told 'the gang' - consisting of Kana, Erza, Mira, him, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, and herself - about meeting Tsunade Senju.

"Oh, and being taught by Igneel is much more believable?" Naruko scoffed, although some part of her did believe him.

"Igneel did teach me!"

"Yeah, whatever. I need to train, you guys don't have to believe me. I don't care."

"Very well," Erza crossed her arms and got up from her seat, "I will train with you."

"Me too!" Mira added, "I've heard that that Tsunade has insane brute strength! I'll teach you to hit like me so you can at least last more than a minute."

"Oi! I can last more than a minute by myself! 'ttebane!" Naruko crossed her arms over her chest.

"We can go in the forest to train, that way we won't destroy any buildings." Erza offered and the three girls set off to train.

* * *

"Guh!" Naruko barely dodged a cut across the stomach from Erza's blade.

The redhead charged once again, causing Naruko to do multiple back handsprings to get away. Erza was quick to charge again and went for Naruko's chest. The blonde jumped and landed on the blade, spinning to kick Erza in the head. She jumped back just in time and Naruko flipped off the sword. She did an emergency split to avoid getting a sword to the head, getting into an immediate handstand and spinning on her hands with her feet out; successfully catching Erza's side.

"Time!" Mirajane called from the sidelines and the two girls in the middle of the clearing stopped fighting.

Erza returned her sword to its sheath and spun, her - now messy - scarlet braid flowing out behind her, before she walked off to the trees and Mira took her place.

This was the normal routine for the past six days. Mira and Erza would alternate fighting Naruko every thirty minutes so Naruko could get training in hand-to-hand and hand-to-sword, since Naruko didn't particularly use weapons at all. They called Gray and Natsu out a couple times so she could use her magic. Natsu and Gray still didn't believe Naruko, but came to train with her anyway just for the sake of getting stronger as well; they would never let Naruko surpass them. There was only one last day to train before Naruko's fight with Tsunade.

Both girls got into a fighting stance before Erza raised her hand, "Hajime!"

"You're going down, Kimpatsu!" Mira shouted with a vicious grin and lunged at Naruko.

She jumped to the side to avoid the hit and had the urge to use magic, but didn't. That was for when she fought Natsu and Gray.

Mira's foot swung out and clipped Naruko's side before using the opening to punch her fully in the stomach.

"Kuh!" Naruko slid across the dirt, before rolling backwards to avoid Mira's kick.

She immediately jumped up and spun to kick at Mira's side, to which the white-haired girl dodged. Naruko dropped to her stomach to avoid Mira's kick and stuck out her own leg, knocking Mira's feet out from under her. The blonde jumped to her feet as quick as she could and kneed her elder in the stomach before she could hit the ground. Mira flipped to her feet and grabbed the ground to stop skidding away. She jumped to the right to avoid Naruko's kick aimed at her head.

"Haahh!" Mira lifted her foot to kick at the same time Naruko did.

"Raahhh!" Their feet met and the force cracked the ground beneath them before they kicked off from each other.

"Okay! That's enough for today!" Erza called out.

"What? That wasn't 30 minutes!" Naruko flung her arms out.

"We can still fight!" Mira agreed.

"I said we're done for today. You're both tired and hurt, let's go."

In the end, Erza had to drag Naruko by the pigtails and Mira glared from behind them.

"Um, not gonna ask..." Gray mumbled as Erza basically threw Naruko into a chair at the table him and Kana were occupying.

"I'm going to go get the first-aid kit." Kana sighed.

"How'd the training go, Kimpatsu?" Gray smirked.

"Good, seeing as how your weak, crybaby ass wasn't there; Stripper." Naruko replied easily.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh, you went deaf again?"

"There they go again." Macao sighed from the bar.

"It's always like this." Wakaba agreed.

Gray was sent flying when Naruko suddenly hit him.

"That's enough!" Erza appeared suddenly behind Naruko and dragged the flailing blonde to get her treated before Gray could retaliate.

* * *

"Are you nervous?"

"Pfft, do you not know me, Levy-chan? I'll definitely win this, 'ttebane!" Naruko put her fists on her hips and raised her head high, cackling.

Levy sighed, "Should've known."

"I need to practice my magic now!"

"SIT!" Erza caught the blonde by her pigtails and threw her into a chair at the table she was standing on a moment before.

"What the hell! I need to get better!"

"You _need_ to rest!"

Naruko scoffed and crossed her arms, but remained in her seat.

Gray sighed and shook his head, "How are you guys even sure that Kimpatsu's not lying?"

"Why would I lie about something like this, baka?" The blonde glared over at him.

"To get attention, like you always do, duh."

"I'm not lying!"

"How are we sure?"

"You can come and see for yourselves then!"

The guild quieted down a bit at that. Some people were still talking quietly amongst themselves, but most had stopped their conversations and listened in on the 13-year-olds' conversation.

Gray blinked, "Are you inviting us to go and watch you fail?"

"I won't fail, 'ttebane! I'll win this and you can come watch me! Then you'll feel really stupid for doubting me!"

"Okay, lets say that you're telling the truth,-"

"I am!"

"-the person you're talking about is _Tsunade Senju_. From what I've heard, she's a monster. Someone like you wouldn't be able to win against someone like her."

"I don't care what you think! I'll never give up! This is important so I'll definitely win! If you don't want to come and see, _fine_. I don't care. I'm going to train."

And with that, Naruko took off, ignoring Erza and Levy calling after her.

"Damn." Erza hissed and got up to run after her.

"Let her go."

Erza turned to face the voice that came from the bar's counter top. "Master."

"It may not seem like it, but Naruko knows what she's doing," Makarov glanced at the guild doors, "She's strong."

Erza looked uncertain but sat back down, "Okay. If you think so..."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry to end like that but I really wanted to get this chapter out after such a long time. And, hey, more than 1000 words! Not quite 3000 but I'm working on it. I really do appreciate all the constructive criticism to help me with the story! And sorry about the fight scenes, I'm not good at those but hopefully I'll get better. I'm really excited about the upcoming arc! Btw, it's my dad's b-day today! c:**_

Gama-chan = It's a frog and in **Naruto**_** he actually names his wallet that, lol c:  
onee-chan = big sister/sis  
Seiten Daimado = Mage Saint (like what Jura is)  
Hajime = Start/Begin  
Kimpatsu = Blondie**_

**____****Thanks for reading, dollies!  
Btw, check out my Tumblr please!  
(www . kandymiraj . tumblr . com)  
w/o the spaces.  
~K. Miraj~**

04-05-13  
8:25pm  



	5. I Feel Like An Asshole

Hey my precious dollies!

* * *

First of all, let me say how much I love you all for reader  
any of my stories that I don't think are good enough yet!

I really can't express how much it means to me.

Now:

This is an Author's Note.

I am just here to let you know that finals are coming up and very quickly.

And since I'm not very smart, that means I need  
to study my little white ass off.

(Yes, I _did_ need to say all of that ;D)

So, there are only about 7 1/2 school days left until I  
pass (hopefully) my Freshman year.

(And _damn_ this year was a long one.)

So summer will start soon and I've decided to put _all _of my stories  
on hold (_DON'T SHOOT ME_) until summer where I will have  
much, much, much more time to write.

So, as the title of this chapter says, I feel like an asshole for this.

But it will really help me out a lot to not have to worry about thinking up new  
ideas and fretting over how you've been waiting with no word of update.

I am _extremely_ sorry, but I would absolutely, positively, greatly appreciate it  
if you would wait for this bitchy author to graduate her first year of high school!

* * *

Thanks, dollies!  
K. Miraj  
05-23-13  
9:13pm


End file.
